


Too Good to be Good For Me

by mishaschmidt



Series: Foxy [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, alive!seth, andrew and neil have so much sex, asshole!kevin, most of the foxes are porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: "Your next shoot is with Andrew Minyard."Neil's a porn star who hasn't realised just howgoodsex was, until Andrew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the Foxes are porn stars (except Dan, Nicky and Renee), so if you can't deal with the other Foxes having sex with people (both canon and non-canon, but all consensual) for money, well this story probably isn't for you? Most of it is mentioned. Nothing is detailed and explicit, except for Andreil. And boy, there's a lot of Andreil aha.
> 
> Also, I need to say that I imagined the boys way less fucked up than they are in the books, because let's be real. 
> 
> Enjoy! (Also, I apologize in advance for any mistakes, because there's only so much times you can read 18k+ words at 12am without them blurring together and looking like gibberish)

“Your next shoot is with Andrew Minyard,” Dan folds her hands under her chin as she looks carefully at Neil.

Neil can’t stop the hitch in his breath. _Andrew Minyard_ was one of the most famous porn stars in the industry, mainly known for the black bands he wore on his forearms, which most people thought was to distinguish between him and his twin.

Neil wouldn’t lie, Andrew was gorgeous. He had blonde, almost white hair, and a permanent scowl that was almost adorable. Andrew was the only person in the porn industry- the only porn video that Neil has ever watched although he wasn’t a big fan of porn, even though he was a porn star himself.

“Neil,” Dan leans forward on her desk, raising her eyebrows. “Everything okay?”

Neil clears his throat, nodding, not sure why Dan called him in instead of emailing his monthly schedule and scripts as usual. He asks her as much, and she sighs.

“The thing with Andrew, Neil, is that you have to sign a consent form.”

Neil blinks. “That’s all?”

Dan shakes her head. “You have to review the script, and ensure that you are _one hundred percent_ on board with the entire thing. Add in or take out what you want, anything you like, and then you sign the consent form half an hour before the shoot or else he isn’t doing it.”

Neil frowns as Dan hands him the script, groaning when he reads it. “Two Exy players in a locker room? Can’t Nicky get any _more_ stereotypical?”

Dan snorts, shrugging. “Andrew won’t care either way, so it’s really up to you.”

But Neil can’t wrap his head around this. “So, what about what he wants?”

Dan looks thrown. “Andrew specifically said that he wants his scene partner to choose, once there is full consent.”

“No,” Neil shakes his head. “Can I talk to him before I agree?”

“Sure,” Dan agrees, settling in her chair. “Keep the script. Let us know before the end of the week so we can book the studio. Listen, Neil, this shoot is going to be important. We’re going to push it massively, even see if we could get it in a three-part series. You’re both top stars of _Foxy_. We need this to get ahead of Evermore.”

Neil agrees, before setting off to find Andrew.

~~~~

Turns out, he doesn’t have to look far. The screen outside of Dan’s office that shows the schedule for the current and upcoming shoots, lets him know that Andrew is in Studio 4 – which Neil is pretty sure is a bedroom set – with Seth Gordon.

Seth Gordon was a major fucking asshole (no pun intended, seriously). There was nothing Neil hated more than doing scenes with Seth, mainly because the guy was a selfish dick (no pun intended, again) in bed. He fucked roughly, not even in the good way, somehow managing to miss his prostate on every stroke. After the last scene they filmed together, Neil had literally limped off, and didn’t miss Seth’s teasing about him being a baby.

Honestly, if murder ever became legal, Seth would be the first person to go.

Neil slips in the door to Studio 4, which is partially engulfed in darkness, and filled with moans, grunts and a few curses. The only bright place in the room is the bed itself. Neil looks around quickly. He sees the director, Wymack, standing by the camera, arms folded and a clipboard clenched in his hand, studying the scene as if he would an art structure.

Neil shifts slightly, seeking out one of the cast chairs in the corner of the room, sitting on it as he observes what’s going on on the bed.

Andrew’s kneeling on the bed, fucking Seth from behind mercilessly. Neil wants to laugh, because it seems like some sort of poetic justice is being served, except, Seth is thoroughly enjoying himself. His fingers are clenching the bedsheet to the point of almost tearing them, as he whimpers, his face buried in the pillow.

Andrew’s face is impassive, head ducked down slightly and away from the camera, but before Neil could fully enjoy what’s going on, Seth rears up with a gasp, reaching back to put his hand on Andrew’s covered wrist. “Wait, _shit_ , wait. Stop.”

Andrew immediately draws back, and the light flares on. Neil winces at the brightness, shielding his eyes slightly.

“For fuck’s sake, Gordon. _I_ say when to stop,” Wymack snaps, glaring at Seth, who’s kneeling on the bed, looking flushed and breathing heavily, his member angry and red between his legs. “What the fuck, Gordon?”

“It was either pissing you off by stopping or pissing you off by coming,” Seth retorts, and Andrew snorts, sitting on the edge of the bed and checking his bands to make sure they were in place.

Neil forgets how to breathe as he surveys Andrew’s pale skin, and his hair is white under these fluorescent lights. He’s so caught up, he almost misses Wymack’s response.

“Two minutes, Gordon,” he rolls his eyes, throwing his hands up exasperatedly. “That’s all you had to last for again. Whatever,” he waves his clipboard dismissively. “It’s time for the last position change now. Missionary. Andrew, you good?”

Andrew nods, looking up, catching Neil’s eyes. He frowns slightly when he sees Neil, and Wymack follows his line of sight. Neil shifts uncomfortably, but Wymack just sees him and ignores him turning back to the crew. “Lights off. Let’s end this scene.”

Seth sighs, kneeling back on the bed, and Andrew slides back in, fucking him a few times, before making a show of pulling out and flipping him. Andrew holds him his legs and Seth grips the headboard as Andrew drills into him.

This angle is everything. Neil sees the side profile of Andrew’s pistoning hips and the sheen of sweat on his flexing muscles.  Suddenly the room gets all too hot, because he can hear Andrew’s soft grunts if he ignores Seth’s loud, obnoxious moaning.

God, imagine if Andrew fucked him like that. Sex’s never really done anything for Neil, it was more a means to an end than anything else. Andrew looks like he’s sliding against Seth’s prostate mercilessly, and the idea of Andrew fucking him like that, makes him palm his crotch desperately. Neil can imagine grabbing those muscles and digging in, begging Andrew to fuck him harder.

Seth is absolutely wasting this chance, Neil thinks. His hands are locked on the headboard, before one goes down to palm his cock. If it was Neil, he’d have been pulling Andrew’s hair, kissing him, biting, and just burying himself in Andrew.

Seth comes with a shout, and the cameras zoom in on his cumshot, so they miss Andrew’s unimpressed face. Andrew pulls out, yanking off the condom, and jacking himself off a few times.

Neil presses harder against his member, feeling his aching cock straining against his jeans, eyes focused on Andrew’s tight muscles and harsh pants. It takes a few more strokes before Andrew comes, breathing heavily. Neil gasps softly and his fingers dig into his jean covered member as he comes, leaning forward slightly, trying to ride through his orgasm without making it obvious. He swallows harshly, swallowing back his pants, schooling his facial expression to something close neutrality.

He doesn’t want to leave, it’s too obvious, and thankfully he’s wearing dark jeans, but for fuck’s sake, did he have to come in his pants the one day he’d decided to go commando?

He sighs, leaning back in his chair, watching as Andrew gets off the bed, immediately heading to the showers. There were showers in between every two studios, so they were always accessible. Seth just sort of flops on the bed, looking like he’s seen heaven. Neil doesn’t doubt it.

Wymack comes over, nodding at Neil. “Finally decided to expand your tastes?”

Neil rolls his eyes. “I’m doing a scene with Andrew in a few weeks. I wanted to talk to him.”

Wymack snorts. “Good luck with that. Guy doesn’t even acknowledge anyone’s existence outside of his scenes.”

Neil shrugs. He thinks that he was the only porn star Wymack actually likes, mainly because he was the only one who actually listened.

Wymack’s assistant, Renee, comes running over, telling him that his next scene is in Studio 8 (which was the godforsaken Exy locker room). Neil sits there, clutching the script in his hand, carefully holding it to cover the evidence in his pants, as the room empties, and cleaners come in to change the bedsheets and wipe down.

Seth finally gets up, staggering over to the bathroom as Andrew exits it, carefully manoeuvring around Seth. Andrew sees Neil, pointedly looking at where he was covering his jeans as he walks over.

“At least one person besides that asshole enjoyed the scene,” he comments, and Neil rolls his eyes, leaning forward, trying not to grimace at the gooey feeling in his pants.

“Can I talk to you?” he asks, and Andrew just stares at him. “We have a scene coming up and Dan told me about the consent form.”

Andrew sighs heavily. “Nathaniel, right?”

Neil almost flinches when Andrew calls him by his porn name, but Andrew doesn’t miss a thing. “Call me Neil.”

Andrew comes over to sit in the chair next to Neil. “What do you want, Neil?”

Neil gives him the script. “I want to talk about what you want.”

Andrew takes the script, looking down at it with a frown, before looking back up. “What?”

“Dan says that I have to consent, and say everything I want. So, I’d like to go through the list with you, and see what you want, and if we could match it with mine?”

Andrew snorts. “Yeah fucking right.”

Neil isn’t perturbed. “Can we do coffee? Tomorrow, Java House. I have an interview in the morning for GT, but we can do coffee around lunch.”

Andrew blinks. “What the fuck is your angle here, Nathaniel?”

This time Neil doesn’t react. “You have needs too, Andrew. Dan wants this to happen, and I’m going to sign the consent form, but I need to know what you want out of this too.”

“I could just ask for another scene partner,” Andrew shrugs. “One that’s not this fucking annoying.”

“Go ahead,” Neil offers. “They might give you Seth again.”

Andrew stares at Neil, before snorting. “Fuck, you’re right. Twelve tomorrow?”

~~~~

Andrew’s sitting in the back of the restaurant when Neil comes flying in, about fifteen minutes late. He orders, before rushing toward Andrew, apologizing profusely.

“Sorry, my interview ran late, and they wanted to take pictures, then the lady- Kathy or Katie or something wanted to ask me out, and it took her forever to understand that I’m asexual, which she couldn’t get because I do porn, but then I had to explain to her that asexuality doesn’t mean I can’t fucking _not_ have an orgasm, I still have the ability to have a fucking orgasm and _ugh_.”

Andrew stares at him in disbelief, before standing. “I think I’ll deal with Seth if you’re gonna talk that much.”

Neil rolls his eyes. “Sit down, Andrew. Stop being so dramatic.” He pulls out the script as Andrew huffs, sliding back into the seat.

“You’re lucky I detest that asshole ten percent more than I detest you.”

Neil ignores him, pushing the script toward him and pulling out a pencil as he slips on his coffee. “What do you like?”

Andrew shrugs. “What do you like?”

Neil groans. “Okay, I’ll make a list, and you’re going to say yay or nay.” Andrew doesn’t respond, so Neil goes for it.

“Do you want to bottom, yes or no?”

“No.” Andrew’s voice is sharp, and Neil sighs in relief.

“Oh, thank God, I hate topping. Kissing? Mutual blowjobs? Riding? Doggy style? Missionary? Ooh, rimming? Fingering? Bit-”

“Neil,” Andrew’s voice is low. “There are _kids_.”

Neil halts, swivelling to see a small girl opposite them, looking at him innocently as she chewed on a cookie.

“Uh,” he coughed awkwardly, giving her a quick smile before turning back to Andrew and lowering his voice. “Shit.”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “Yes to all except doggy style.”

Neil smiles brightly. “See? We’re making progress.” He looks down at the list with pursed lips. “Um. You've never kissed in any of your other videos,” Neil raises his eyebrows. “It's part of your whole mystery aura.”

“So, you've seen all my other videos?” Andrew retorts and Neil shrugs.

“Well, no. But I’ve watched quite a few,” he replies, because really, it's no big deal. “My favourite is the one you did with Kevin Day.”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “It's not that I don't like kissing, it's just that I didn't want to kiss any of those idiots.”

“So, you wanna kiss me?” Neil grins widely, and Andrew just glares at him.

“Who said we’re doing everything on that list?”

Neil doesn't let the retort phase him, just shrugging and continuing the list. “So, any kinks I should know about?”

Andrew just stares at him and Neil rolls his eyes. “Biting? Choking? Yes? No? Want to come all over my face?” He smirks and Andrew just continues staring at him impassively.

“Yes, no, and the third one is up to you.”

Neil swallows and suddenly is assaulted with the image of Andrew standing over Neil on his knees, jerking off, all his muscles taut and glistening. The room starts to feel a little stuffy and Neil clears his throat, clearing his throat. “Yeah. Um. Yeah let’s do that.”

Andrew smirks, and Neil rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Okay,” he coughs lightly. “Let’s add this to this mess of a script that Nicky gave us. Tomorrow, we can give it to Dan and tell her we’ll do the scene.”

Andrew shrugs, seemingly losing all interest, but then he says, “what about a vibrator?”

All the breath is punched out of Neil’s chest and his throat goes dry. “Uh. I. Let's, uh. Yeah, we could write that down,” his dick is starting to come online, and Neil really doesn't want to have a hard on, especially in front a little girl.

Andrew looks amused, and Neil has to take deep calming breaths before he even says another word.

* * *

“We have a small problem,” Dan intones, looking around the room. They’re in a meeting room, Neil and Andrew next to one another, Andrew’s agent, Nicky, Wymack, Renee, and the assistant manager, Abby.

Dan sighs heavily. “This shoot with Andrew and Neil is extremely important. Mainly because we are on the verge of losing Kevin Day to Evermore.”

Andrew rolls his eyes. “The fuck does that have to do with me and Neil?”

“The video that we had loaned Kevin to do with Riko at Evermore, is the top-ranking video across all the porn sites. Now, Evermore is convinced that we aren't doing enough to keep Kevin on top, so they're going to have talks with Kevin and his agent to renegotiate contracts.”

“Obviously, people have a thing for Riko treating people like his bitch,” Nicky mutters under his breath, and Abby sends him a sharp look.

Neil frowns, he didn't see the video, but it didn't seem like something he'd like anyway.

“Kevin, Andrew and Neil are the backbone of this company right now. If we lose one of them, that's it for _Foxy_. So, we want to go all out for Andrew and Neil. A video shoot, a few photoshoots and maybe even an interview for GT.”

Andrew’s agent, Betsy, talks up. “You know Andrew’s contract clearly states no photoshoots and interviews.”

Abby nods. “We know, but we’re hoping if we could renegotiate just one time. We really need this.”

Andrew stops Betsy as she starts to argue. “Just once. The interview has to be done by Wymack.”

“Yes,” Dan agrees. “At this point, we’re desperate to try anything. It’s not just the company on the line, it’s all of our members’ jobs. Do you have the script, Neil?”

Nicky huffs. “Neil, what could you possibly add to that amazing script?”

“I didn’t change the dialogue,” Neil butts in quickly before Nicky could get too emotional, he did that sometimes. “I just added in a… few things.”

Dan snorts when she reads the script, passing it on to Wymack, who looks thoroughly amused. “Vibrators, Neil? Really?”

Nicky guffaws, and Neil flushes a bright red. “It was Andrew’s idea!” he tries, but no one really listens to him as they pore over the script.

~~~~

Somehow, they manage to convince Nicky that really, a locker room wasn’t a good idea, without making him get too dramatic. They settle for a hotel room set, where an exhausted Exy player would be coming to the hotel to meet his partner, who then rewards him for winning the game.

“But, why the hell would the Exy player go _all_ the way to the hotel with his gear on?” Nicky complains. “Plus, remember it was an Exy setting that Riko and Kevin were on!” He adds in quickly, which really works against his advantage because then they scrap the entire thing, and go for two businessmen, who meet up for a quick fuck in a hotel room.

Nicky groans, tossing his hands in the air, groaning loudly. “You all have _no_ creativity.”

“Either offer something better or shut up,” Dan snaps, and Nicky rolls his eyes.

“Boyfriends,” is all he says, and the room screeches to a halting stop.

It’s Wymack, who’s probably the least affected, who breaks the silence. “What?”

“Andrew agreed to kissing,” Nicky taps the paper where Neil had scrawled _‘Kissing?’_ with a tick next to it. “So, take advantage of that. No hotel room. A normal bedroom. Two teenagers having fun. Maybe after prom? So, you still get the sexy suits for the photoshoot.”

Dan raises her eyebrows, looking at Andrew and Neil. “That sounds good. What about you two?”

Neil nods, and Andrew shrugs, so that was agreed upon, and Nicky looks more satisfied now, compared to the entire meeting.

* * *

Neil shifts uncomfortably in the seat as Katelyn brushes powder over his face.

“You okay there, hun?” Katelyn smiles, and Neil shrugs.

“Yeah. It’s just.” He doesn’t know how to tell her that he’s never really liked her touching his face, so he just bullshits it. “Nervous for the shoot.”

She rubs his shoulder. Why was she so damn touchy? “Don’t worry, Neil. You’ll do fine. You’re practically a pro now.”

She grins at him, as Abby comes bustling in with the suit on the rack. Neil gets dressed quickly, then surveys himself in the mirror. It’s a midnight blue suit, with a white shirt, and a blue bowtie which Neil leaves hanging around his neck. The suit is a size too small, which he suspects was done on purpose, because it’s fitted around his muscles nicely.

Neil steps out, going to the studio where he’d originally met Andrew. When he enters though, nothing prepares him to see Andrew in a suit just as fitted as his own. Andrew’s suit is a jet-black colour, and his hair is styled and fuck, Neil wants to run his hands through them.

“Neil,” Wymack calls, and Neil’s gaze jolts away from Andrew for now as he looks over. “Leave your bowtie untied. They’re going to do a few shots here on the bed, then you are moving over to the couch, okay? Stand over there,” he points to a corner where a screen was set up. “We’re taking prom pictures.”

Andrew sighs heavily, and Katelyn bustles over, settling a crown on his blonde hair, tilting it slightly, before giving Neil the short golden staff.

“Prom king?” Neil rolls his eyes, before grinning cheekily at Andrew. “Were you prom king?” He asks Andrew as Wymack positions them.

“Stand straight,” he orders.

“Didn't go to prom,” Andrew responds as Neil stands against his back.

“Really? Me neither,” Neil muses. “Mainly because everyone was so excited to get laid, and I didn't want to get in that.” He snorts, grinning lazily as the camera flashes.

“Andrew,” Wymack calls. “Wanna look a little happy that you're prom king?”

Neil sighs. Did Wymack never meet Andrew? “Hey Wymack?” Wymack looks over at him distractedly. “Can I take charge?”

Wymack waves him on, so Neil leans forward slightly, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Andrew’s neck. He slides a hand down Andrew’s arm, bringing it up to latch onto his hair.

Neil bites down slightly, feeling Andrew shiver against him. His left-hand digs into Andrew’s hip, and his right hand goes forward to cover Andrew’s groin, squeezing slightly.

Andrew’s head falls back on Neil’s shoulder, lips next to Neil's ear. “Power bottom much?” He whispers, and Neil snorts, smiling against Andrew’s neck, before tugging at Neil’s hair, moving his head to face him.

He knows Andrew could feel the thundering of his heart as the blonde presses their lips together, accompanied by a squeeze to his groin. Andrew’s lips are soft and chapped, and Neil could barely hear as Wymack says, “okay. Good job, Neil. Set change.”

He blinks, looking up dazedly, as the camera crew moves to face the bed. He releases Andrew, who raises an eyebrow at him, before nodding over to the bed. Neil swallows, following Andrew to stand in front of the bed, and he tosses the staff on the bed.

“Neil,” Wymack says. “Make it look like you're gonna give Andrew a BJ. And whatever else you want to add in. Have fun, but no showing skin.”

Neil nods, facing Andrew, and Andrew curls a hand around the back of Neil’s neck, resting their foreheads together. Then, it's Andrew who takes the lead, pulling Neil’s head a bit to the side, biting down and sucking.

Neil gasps, fingers tightening on Andrew’s hips, as Andrew unzips and unbuttons Neil’s pants, shoving his hand into Neil’s briefs. Neil sucks in a deep breath as Andrew grips his cock tightly.

“Freeze,” Wymack calls, and they comply, Neil’s entire body trembling with desire. Andrew’s fingers are stroking his member softly, and Neil can feel himself hardening as Andrew sucks gently on his neck. “Okay, continue,” Wymack complies, and Andrew moves his hand from the back of Neil’s neck, to his hair, pushing him down until he's on his knees.

Neil looks up at Andrew through his eyelashes, maintaining eye contact as he unbuttons and unzips Andrew. He can see the outline of Andrew’s cock through his black briefs, and his fingers itch to touch, but he just freezes again when Wymack says to. Andrew’s hand is rubbing lightly in his hair, scratching his scalp, and Neil relaxes into the motion.

“Okay,” Wymack states. “Couch, and then that's it.”

Neil stands, adjusting his pants a bit, as Andrew takes the crown and tosses it onto the bed as they move over to the couch.

“Having fun?” Neil teases Andrew, but somehow unable to meet his eye. Andrew doesn't answer, just goes over to stand by the couch, waiting for Wymack’s instructions.

“How do you want to do this?” Wymack asks Neil. Neil hesitates, before pushing Andrew down to sit on the couch, smirking as he glowers at Neil.

Neil straddles Andrew, sitting on the edge of his knees, before grabbing Andrew's tie and yanking him forward, flush against Neil. Their lips are inches apart and Neil is curved against Andrew’s body.

“Have you ever done it bareback?” Andrew asks Neil, and Neil freezes, trying not to show anything on his face as the cameras flash around them.

“No,” Neil’s eyes dart down to look at Andrew's lips, wetting his own subconsciously. “Do you have something in mind?”

Andrew smiles dangerously, getting up and twisting sideways, slamming Neil onto the couch, settling between Neil's legs. He cants their hips together and Neil stifles a moan as Andrew slots his body against Neil.

“Would you let me fuck you bareback?” Andrew murmurs, before pressing his lips against Neil’s, this time the kiss turning filthy immediately. Neil wraps his legs around Andrew's waist, pulling down harder, their erections pressing against one another. Neil gasps, tugging at Andrew’s hair and kissing him deeper, before he pushed Andrew away slightly.

“ _Yes,_ ” he whispers, because he knows Andrew is clean, and for some reason he wants Andrew in every way possible.

Before Andrew could respond, Wymack interrupts them. “The sex scene is next week,” he states dryly. “Stop humping each other on the couch. We’re done.”

Andrew snorts, sitting up, not bothering to fix his clothes. His hard on is tenting in his briefs, and Neil could see the head pushing at the elastic waist.

Neil swallows, staring up at the ceiling, trying to get his bearings straight. He blinks a few times, before sitting up, adjusting his pants. He's so fucking horny, his cock is aching.

The camera crew huddles around the photos, as Wymack tales a better look at them, apparently satisfied, before telling them to head out.

Andrew goes around to the back of the couch to lean back against it, shaking out a cigarette and lighting it, putting it in between in his lips right before Wymack snatches it away.

“No smoking indoors, Minyard,” Wymack warns, and Andrew snorts.

The room’s almost empty before Neil finds his voice. “Did you mean it?”

His voice is achy with want. He already foresees a very long shower, complete with a jack off session.

“I don't mess around with things like that,” Andrew states simply, before turning to lean over the back of the couch, looking down at Neil.

Neil’s throat suddenly goes dry under Andrew’s heavy gaze. “O-okay. I'll talk to Dan.”

Andrew shrugs, pushing himself up from the back of the couch, going over to the bathroom and Neil lies there on the couch.

His hand covers his aching erection, and he squeezes lightly, a gasp escaping. It takes nothing more than a couple tugs at his cock and his wild imagination supplying images of a naked Andrew, to make him come.

He grimaces, disgusted, not sure how to feel about the fact that it's the second-time Andrew Minyard’s been able to make him come in his pants.

* * *

“ _So_ ,” Kathy from GT, who had asked Neil out before, smiles predatorily at him and makes him shift uncomfortably in his seat next to Andrew. Wymack looks completely disinterested as he sits next to Kathy. “Nathaniel. Why is it that you and Andrew have _finally_ decided to film together?”

Neil shrugs, fighting the wince. He hated his porn name, mainly because it held so much meaning, but that was in the past. “It was time. But I’m excited. Originally, they put it off a little because I’m usually a power bottom, and Andrew’s usually in control when on top.” _So much bullshit_. “But, like I said, I’m excited to hand over the reins for once. It’ll be fun.”

Neil doesn’t miss the way Andrew stiffens for a moment, and he hides his smile. Kathy doesn’t though, her shit eating grin getting larger. “So, would you say, Nathaniel, that you’re attracted to Andrew?”

He knew where she was going with this, and it pissed him off. She was still trying to make him admit that he lied about being asexual, when he really, really didn’t. Just, he fibbed a little. Bent the truth. Mainly because he hadn’t really _met_ Andrew yet. But he didn’t lie about not being attracted to her. “I am,” Neil deadpans, staring at her. “But he’s the only person I’ve ever been attracted to.”

Kathy looks thrown, then annoyed, and Neil could feel Andrew shifting as if he was going to get up and storm out, so he just rests his hand on Andrew’s armband closest to him, his fingers digging in, in a short plea to _stay_.

Andrew stops, and Kathy’s eyesight hones in on where Neil’s hand is resting on Andrew’s. Then in a short movement, Andrew’s forearm slides up, and Neil has a small panic attack, because he thinks Andrew is leaving, but then Andrew’s palm is touching Neil’s, entwining their fingers together. Neil’s heart jack hammers in his chest, but he swallows, focusing on the feeling of Andrew’s rough palm rubbing against his.

“Andrew,” Kathy looks pissed as hell. “What about you?”

Andrew ignores her, and Kathy shoots a look to Wymack, who repeats Kathy’s question. Neil actually finds it hilarious that Andrew’s staunchly pretending Kathy doesn’t exist.

“Are you asking me if I’m attracted to Neil?” he asks Wymack, who shoots him a pained look and says _yes_. “I’m gay. I’m attracted to anyone with a dick,” he says sarcastically, and it doesn’t do anything to brighten Kathy’s sour expression.

“Ask him how he got into porn,” she murmurs lowly to Wymack, who sighs heavily.

“I’m not asking him how he got into porn,” Wymack says loudly for Andrew and Neil to hear.

Only then Neil understands why Andrew chose Wymack for a buffer for Kathy. Wymack knew and respected Andrew’s boundaries. Neil can feel Andrew’s fingers tightening slightly, before they relax, and Kathy’s face is like a thundercloud.

“Neil,” she tries to be polite and fails. “How did you get into porn?”

Neil shrugs. “Got recruited by Kevin.” _More bullshit._

Kathy looks like she’s mere seconds away from wrangling the life out of them. “Nothing else? No dramatic story about how you were so close to being bankrupt, that you let guys fuck you up the ass?”

“Nope,” Neil shakes his head thoughtfully. “I actually enjoy it. I may not be attracted to everyone, but sex is fun.”

Kathy sighs, and the rest of their interview is mainly focused on their shoot, and whatever else, before Kathy ends it, not even giving them a second glance as she storms off.

Neil can’t stop smiling because he won, and well, Andrew’s hand is still in his.

* * *

“ _Bareback_?” Dan’s voice is incredulous, and in all honesty, Neil doesn't blame her. “Neil, Andrew doesn't do bareback.”

Neil shrugs. “It was his idea.”

Dan sighs, glancing between Abby and Neil. Abby looks just as shocked. “Okay. Well, we have a few rules for bareback scenes. You have to sign a form stating that you know all the risks entailed. When was the last time you tested? You have to get a clean bill of health from after whenever your last scene was. Get tested for everything.”

Neil nods. The last time he got tested was a month ago and the only person he did a scene with since then was with an idiot named Jack.

Dan gives him a card of her personal recommended testing agency, before eyeing him again, giving him the forms.

Neil jumps up. “Thanks Dan. I'll get this to Andrew and let him know about the testing.”

He smiles widely at her, feeling completely excited for next week.

~~~~

“How many sexual partners have you had for the last six months?” The nurse, who’s name tag reads _Jason_ , asks him, eyes focused on the clipboard in front of him, bored.

Neil thinks back, counting all his scenes. “Five.”

Jason nods, chewing his pen. “Did you use protection at all times?”

“Yeah.”

“Guys or girls?”

Neil snorts. “Does it matter?”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Dude. I wouldn't ask the question if it wasn't on the paper,” he snaps, finally looking up at Neil, exasperated.

Then he stills, eyes widening. “Holy _shit_.”

Neil blinks. “What.”

“You're _Nathaniel._ Dude. I _love_ you.”

Neil flushes suddenly. “Um.”

“Seriously,” the guy lights up. “Your last scene with Jack made me _so_ hard.”

Neil _really_ didn't need to know that. Thankfully, he's saved from a probably even more embarrassing response when a smiling guy bursts into the room.

“Jeremy,” Jason greets him. “I'm finished here.” Jason looks down at the clipboard, grinning widely. “ _Neil_ , you can go with Jeremy.”

Neil blinks rapidly, before following the ball of sunshine. Jeremy looks familiar, but it's only when Neil’s seated on the bed that he remembers where he's seen him before.

“Jeremy Knox,” he laughs, thinking how ironic it is that another porn star is the one testing him. “From Trojan Court.”

Jeremy grins good-naturedly at him. “That'd be me. And you're Nathaniel from Foxy, right?” At Neil's nod, he looks pleased. “This is my business, actually. I like to keep busy. Being assistant manager at Trojan Court and running this place, I love my life.”

“Jesus,” Neil shakes his head. “How do you do it?”

Jeremy shrugs, grinning as he ties a band tightly right above Neil's elbow. “I enjoy it. I get paid to get laid, and to tell people they're clean. And then I tell them how to stay that way.”

“What if they're not clean?” Neil raises an eyebrow.

Jeremy shrugs. He dabs a small part of Neil’s arm. “Clench your hand. Then I remind them that all is not lost. Being positive doesn't mean the end of the world. There's still a lot of options out there.”

Neil doesn't flinch as the needle goes in, and the blood fills the tube. “I'm doing a bareback scene,” he admits. “I'll need to get tested for everything.”

Jeremy doesn't react, just continues methodically. “Just make sure he's clean and you're sure. You'll get most of the results immediately, but your HIV results will come back in about a week. The blood test is for syphilis and hepatitis B and C.”

Neil nods. “That's okay. Um. It's Andrew.” He's not sure why he's telling Jeremy about this, pretty sure he's not supposed to, but he just feels like he needs to get it off his chest, to make sure he's making the right decision.

Although he knows there's no decision to be made anymore.

“Ooh,” Jeremy smiles at him, dabbing the spot he just pricked. “He's a cutie. Kevin said he's an asshole, but that doesn't stop him from being cute, right?” Jeremy laughs. “Open your mouth.”

“You know Kevin?” Neil asks, perking up, as he obeys Jeremy, opening his mouth and letting him swab inside. He does it twice, once in his mouth and the other further down in his throat.

“Yeah,” Jeremy starts to clean up and Neil gets off the bed, standing. “We did a scene together a while ago. Personally, I think he used to have a crush on Andrew. The oral swab is to check for HIV antibodies. Throat swab is to check for oral gonorrhoea. You’ll need to pee in a cup to test for gonorrhoea and chlamydia.”

Neil nods as he snorts, taking the pee cup that’s offered to him. “Kevin doesn't have a crush on anyone but himself.”

“Aw,” Jeremy pouts. “Don't be mean. Now I know for a fact that that's not true. He's just a little…”

“Special?” Neil offers.

“ _Closed off until you get to know him_ ,” Jeremy says instead, tsk-ing. “Come on, soldier. When you finish with the urine sample, you can leave it in the bathroom and wait outside, and I'll come out in a bit to deliver your good news.”

“Good news?” Neil asks, pausing by the door looking amused.

“Always be positive,” Jeremy laughs heartily at his pun, before Neil leaves, grinning uncontrollably.

~~~~

Neil really didn't want to be dramatic, but nothing stops him from slapping down his clean bill of health in front of an unimpressed Dan and an even more unimpressed Andrew.

“Clean,” he smiles proudly. Andrew clears his throat as Neil sits back down, before taking out a crumpled paper from his jacket and tossing it on the desk.

Dan takes a look at the papers before nodding. “Now, your shoot is in about two hours. Neil, you have to sign consent forms. Andrew’s already signed his. Condoms will still be available to you if you change your mind. Because this scene is really all you two, one of you could go down in storage and choose whatever vibrator you want.”

Neil chokes on air. Dan pretends not to notice. Andrew smirks slightly.

“I know that this is a bit… forced onto you both-”

“Nothing is being forced onto anyone,” Neil says quickly as he feels Andrew tense. “We’re good. Now, can we start?”

* * *

Neil can feel thrumming in his veins, his heart rate notching up a bit when he sees Andrew dressed and ready. He's standing, leaning casually against the door, playing with the cuff of his suit.

His shirt is unbuttoned, tie hanging, knotted but loose. His pants are opened and barely hanging onto his hips. Neil could see the peek of grey briefs through the open zip. The crown was perched precariously on his blonde hair.

Neil on the other hand, is in another blue suit, this one in his correct size. His shirt is just unbuttoned a bit, the bow tie hanging loose around his neck. Everything was buttoned, except that Katelyn had insisted Neil go commando.

Honestly, Neil didn't put up much of a fight.

The crew was milling around, fixing the lights and setting up the cameras. The bed was made up, and everything looked great. Neil’s heart skittered a few times, feeling like it was his first time doing a porn scene ever.

He walks over to Andrew, trying to push away the feeling of throwing up. Andrew looks up lazily. “The vibrator, lube and condoms are in the top drawer of the nightstand. If you need to stop, say it. If you want me to use the condoms, say it. Do _not_ force yourself to do anything.”

Neil nods dumbly, fighting to swallow. Why did he feel so much like a _virgin_?

Andrew senses his nervousness, rolling his eyes and moving forward to rest a hand on the back of Neil’s neck. “ _Breathe_ , Neil.”

Neil focuses on every point of skin where Andrew’s met his, dragging in a few breaths. “Okay. Okay. I'm good. Sorry.”

“Don't apologise,” Andrew says lowly. “Don't choke me. Don't touch my ass. And do _not_ try to pull off my armbands.”

Neil snorts. “Great pep talk. You know what,” he laughs lightly, suddenly feeling like something is heaved off his chest. Andrew’s fingers dig in deeper. “I honestly think that those armbands are there to hide some terrible tattoo you got when you were young and dumb. Ooh, maybe you got Dumbo?” Neil grins widely, and Andrew mutters _oh my god_ , before releasing him.

“Are you ready?” Wymack comes up to them. Neil nods, doesn't look to see if Andrew responds. “At Andrew’s request, we’re not stopping. Really, you two are in charge so make it really, really good. You remember your script, right? There’s literally nothing much to say. Feel free to improvise. The fate of Foxy rests in your manly hands.”

Neil nods, as the lights are shut off, they go behind the fake door Andrew was leaning on, standing in the hollow space behind it. Neil is crowded against Andrew, his senses muddling, before he hears Wymack call “whenever you're ready.”

So, Neil takes a deep breath, and grasps Andrew’s hand as he opens the door.

********************

Neil bursts through the door, laughing loudly, dragging Andrew behind him. “Oh my _god_ ,” he throws his bead back and laughs. “Babe, I can't _believe_ you won prom king!”

Andrew shrugs, pulling Neil in by his neck, smirking. “Have you ever been fucked by a king?”

Neil’s breath shudders, and Andrew goes in for a kiss, but Neil ducks away grinning as he snatches the crown from Andrew’s hair. He places it on his own head, grinning mischievously. “How do I look?” He grins as he twirls.

Andrew's eyes glints as he grabs Neil by his lapels, slamming him back against the door, growling out, “ _Fuckable.”_

Neil lets out a soft moan as Andrew kisses his neck, dragging his lips up, sucking on Neil’s jaw. Andrew curls his fingers around the crown, tossing it away.

Their lips meet in a frenzied, hurried kiss, teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance. Neil wants to slow the pace, knows probably needs to but he can't care because Andrew is dragging his hands down Neil’s chest, then up, pushing off his jacket, and ripping apart the shirt, getting the offending material off of Neil.

Neil’s hands go into Andrew’s hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss before sliding a hand down his bare chest, his shirt and jacket barely hanging onto his shoulders.

He shoves them off, fingers digging into Andrew’s hips as Andrew slides a hand into Neil’s pants, gripping his member tightly.

Neil gasps out against Andrew’s parted lips. “Fuck,” he whispers out, head thumping against the door.

Andrew drops his pants and underwear before he all but drags Neil over to the bed. He yanks off Neil’s pants in a desperate motion that makes Neil hang onto the headboard so that he didn't slide down the bed. Then Andrew is back on top of Neil, rutting against him in hard, jerk motions.

Neil is moaning shamelessly, his entire body tingling with arousal as Andrew kisses him again, biting down on his bottom lip.

“ _Andrew_ ,” Neil moans his name out, a soft plea for him to _pause, stop_ before he comes.

Andrew takes the hint, slowing his hips and kissing his way down Neil’s jaw, burying his face in his neck as he snorts.

Then he's reaching over to the nightstand, and pulling out a vibrator and a lube. Neil grins when he sees the vibrator- no, wait it's a _prostate massager_. It's black and a bit curved, with a few buttons on it.

Neil’s mouth goes dry in anticipation, as Andrew kisses him a few times before whispering in his ear “come if you have to.”

Neil just kisses him again, letting him know that he understood. Then Andrew sits back on his haunches between Neil’s legs. Neil pulls his legs up and lets them fall open, knowing he probably looked like a mess, with his kiss swollen lips and his flushed body.

His cock twitches at the sight of Andrew between his legs, warming up the lube. Neil focuses his eyes on the ceiling, jolting as he feels Andrew’s fingers prod at his entrance. Neil had already prepared himself- it was mandatory, for all bottoms before filming, so this was more for the audience than anything else.

He moans softly as Andrew starts with two fingers, pumping and scissoring, carefully avoiding the prostrate. Andrew’s fingers are gentle, caressing his inner walls, before he pulls them out, replacing them with the smooth hard plastic.

Neil tenses slightly as the toy glides in. Andrew holds it at an angle where it isn't touching his prostate, making sure Neil gets adjusted first. When Neil relaxes, Andrew angles it, and all the breath is punched out of Neil as the curved tip pushes against that sweet spot inside of him.

“Fuck!” He yells as its turned on, vibrating inside of him, sending thrills up and down his spine. “ _Fuck_ ,” Neil moans loudly, his dick pulsing with the vibrations.

Fuck, he feels as if he's being ripped out of his skin, pleasure seeping into his bones, making him tremble. He whimpers as Andrew pushes it in and out, making the vibrator rub against his inner walls. His fingers dig into the sheets, not really sure where to hold on to- just knowing he needed _something_ to hold on to in case he floated away.

“Please,” Neil cries out- not sure what he’s begging for, but begging for it anyway. “Please, fuck,” his stomach clenches as the massager’s vibrations are raised a notch, and Neil has to blink away tears from the intense pleasure. “An- Andrew- fuck,” Andrew’s free hand drags up his inner thigh, making his skin light afire. He ghosts his palm over Neil’s cock, which is hard and leaking, head pissed and red.

Neil’s body feels light, his moans are loud and obnoxious, but he can’t exactly help it- just like he can’t help the hitch of his breath, and the high pitch of his voice when he says “ _Andrew- I- I’m coming_ -”

It’s more of a surprised, breathless remark than anything else, because the orgasm crashes out of nowhere, the assault on his prostate making his entire body snap taut, and his hips leave the bed, back arching as he comes untouched.

His fingers are ripping the sheets, and it really doesn’t help as Andrew wraps a firm hand around his cock, prolonging his orgasm, making it last forever with a few more jabs at his prostate with the massager, before Neil collapses bonelessly and breathlessly back to the bed. The massager is switched off, and Neil stares at the ceiling, blinking away spots and tears, trying to organize his scrambled mind after that orgasm.

“Nathaniel-,” Andrew’s voice is soft, but it’s enough to bring Neil back just a little bit. There’s a sort of awed look on Andrew’s face, as he gently draws the massager out of Neil’s ass, rubbing his thighs and hips. Neil’s entire body is thrumming- the orgasm has taken everything out of him, but he’s still vaguely aware of the cameras behind and over Andrew, the bright lights shining on them.

But his body needs time to recover- he’s still floating, so he reaches up to Andrew, bringing him down for a blissed-out kiss. He grips Andrew’s hips, gently tugging him upwards, and Andrew complies, until his hard, red cock is dangling in front of Neil’s face.

Neil scoots down a bit, taking Andrew into his mouth, lips wrapping around the blonde’s hard member. Andrew mutters a curse, hand curling in Neil’s hair as he thrusts lightly, not letting himself go too far. Neil refrains from rolling his eyes, lifting his head to meet Andrew’s thrust, letting Andrew slide down his throat.

Another curse, a tighter grip, as Neil swallows around Andrew’s cock, before pulling back, gasping for air as his hand grips Andrew’s spit slicked member, pumping it vigorously.

Andrew’s staring at him again, with that _look_ , and Neil can just imagine what he looks like, lips red and swollen, shining with spit and precum. He brings Andrew back forward again, controlling his hips, letting him fuck his mouth.

Neil can feel himself getting aroused again, but knows he’ll need help this time, so his hand goes down, stroking his cock gently. Andrew fucks his mouth a few more times, before pulling back, sliding down the bed to kiss Neil.

“Are you ready?” He asks Neil, hips canting slightly so his hard cock pushes against Neil’s member.

“Fuck, yeah,” Neil gasps, legs spreading of their own accord, pushing himself harder against Andrew. The pleasure is tinged with pain, but it just turns him on more. Andrew leans up, letting his cock head brush against Neil's hole.

An aborted gasp leaves Neil's mouth hanging open as Andrew pushes inside gently, slowly, cockhead dragging against his walls.

“Shit,” he whimpers, fingernails digging into the underneath of his thighs as he spreads himself wider for Andrew to angle deeper.

Its _intoxicatingly_ good, and it takes Neil's breath away as Andrew starts hard, short thrusts, splitting Neil in two in the best way possible.

Andrew bends, practically folding Neil in two, as he presses their lips together in a desperate, lust filled movement, before kissing his way down Neil's neck and _biting._ Neil yells, one hand digging into Andrew’s back, the other wrapping around Andrew’s arm band, where the blonde’s hand was braced near Neil's head.

His cock is trying valiantly to get back completely hard, and between Andrew’s pistoning hips, and the drag of his teeth against Neil's skin- Neil knows it's not going to take very long.

Still, he moves his hand from Andrew’s back, wrapping it around his cock, giving it a few tugs. He could feel it- the sensitivity, still lingering, but it just turns him on more.

Neil brings both arms up and wraps them around Andrew’s body, pulling the blond flush against him, chests rubbing against each other. The skin to skin contact is ridiculously addictive, and Neil uses the extra leverage to roll his hips up in time with Andrew’s thrusts.

He doesn't think it's felt nearly as good before, at any point. No one has left him a moaning, loose limbed mess, and he hooks his legs around Andrew’s waist, pushing him to drive deeper.

They kiss again, and Neil thinks he never wants to stop. He tells Andrew just that.

“Fucking hell,” he whimpers. “Don't ever stop fucking me. Just- _fuck,”_ he gasps as Andrew grazes his prostate. “Can you fuck me forever?”

“Can't,” Andrew gasps out in between thrusts. “Gotta eat.”

“Fuck. Eat _me_. Eat _my ass_. Just don't stop fucking me,” he begs, fingers scratching down Andrew’s back.

Andrew laughs gustily, before tugging Neil's hips, and rolling with him, putting Neil on top. He smirks. “ _Make me stay_ , power bottom,” he taunts, and Neil rolls his eyes.

“Asshole,” he quips, without any heart at all.

“You are what you eat,” Andrew murmurs, hands pushing Neil's hips into moving. Neil snorts, before rocking his hips, hands braced on Andrew’s chest. He's finally completely hard, because his refractory period was obviously fucked up with Andrew.

He spies the crown that Andrew was wearing before, somehow on the dresser. He assumes that one of the guys just put it there after Andrew tossed it away, and leans over, giving Andrew a shit eating grin as he puts it on.

“Enjoying your throne?” Andrew’s gaze darkens as Neil locks his arms behind his head, making his muscles flex as he rocks his hips onto Andrew’s cock.

“Fuck yeah,” Neil gasps out, finding his prostate and grinding down. “Fuck,” he whimpers, hands dropping from behind his neck, one digging into Andrew’s abdominal muscles, the other wrapped around his cock, tugging desperately as he pushes Andrew into his sweet spot over and over, practically flinging himself over the edge. He's so full, so turned on, - honestly, he wasn't lying when he said that he wants Andrew to fuck him forever. He wanted Andrew to use him as a cock warmer, wanted him to just fuck him everywhere they go- in the movies, in the car, anywhere.

Neil's not usually a cockslut, but Andrew’s cock was perfect enough. Andrew’s hands rest on Neil's hips as Neil comes, body curling in as his hand moves faster on his cock, milking it of whatever was left in his balls.

This orgasm rips him in half and he's barely clinging onto sanity as Andrew lifts Neil off his cock. Neil almost whines, but when Andrew pushes him back, and he realizes what's happening, he immediately follows.

In seconds, he's lying between Andrew's thighs, fisting the blonde’s cock- once, twice, three times, before he comes, fingers digging into Neil’s shoulder as hot liquid splashes onto his face. He almost moans at the feeling, pumping Andrew dry, before dropping his head to Andrew’s hip taking a deep breath.

He feels high. The two most amazing orgasms of his life, and finally, he understands what all the fuss about sex is about. Andrew uses his grip on Neil's shoulder to draw him upward, and Neil fits into his side, one leg slinging over Andrew's waist, as they kiss leisurely.

“That was fucking amazing,” Neil breathes, and Andrew just smirks. Neil noses the side of his cheek, before planting another kiss on him.

********************

“Cut!”

The word startles Neil a bit, and lights flare on, making him wince slightly at the extra brightness. But he doesn't move, he feels satiated, and yeah, a lot like Seth when he was staring at the ceiling as if he'd found heaven.

“Off,” Andrew grits, and Neil just moves his leg off, and Andrew gets up, heading for the bathroom. Neil sighs, taking the crown off his head, and slinging his wobbly legs over the edge of the bed.

“You good?” Nicky comes up to him with an apologetic smile as if he's saying sorry for the actions of his cousin.  Thing is, Neil _understands_ Andrew, so there is no apology necessary.

At least Nicky isn't all useless, because he also comes bearing a bottle of Gatorade, and a towel, both of which Neil accepts gratefully.

After he's chugged half the bottle, and wiped himself off as well as he can sitting down, he starts to wonder why Nicky is still standing in front of him.

“How was it?” is his attempt at making conversation although he really, really doesn't want to.

“It was amazing,” Nicky says honestly. “I even got a little turned on, then any pending hard on was subsequently squashed by the reminder that Andrew's my _cousin_.”

Neil nods, not really caring, because he's feeling as if he's crashing. It only made sense, the wonderful high, now the horrible crash. He feels as if there's a weight on his shoulders, and his eyelids feel like they're being dragged down by some invisible force.

He feels fucking _exhausted._

“Will you come with us to Colombia tomorrow tonight?” Nicky asks, and Neil has to blink at least ten times in order to process what Nicky asked. His brain feels sluggish, slow.

“Colombia?”

Nicky nods. “Andrew, Aaron, Kevin and I all go Colombia on Fridays,” he explains. “Pretty sure it would be cool if you tag along. It's been a while since Andrew trusted someone enough to let him into our group.”

Neil frowns. Nicky’s saying words that aren't adding up. “I'm not a part of your group, Nicky. You don't know if Andrew trusts me, and I'm not going Colombia without Andrew’s permission.”

Andrew appears next to Nicky. “Nicky?” Is all he asks in a warning tone, and immediately Nicky rushes to explain.

“I just wanted a new friend! And you seem to trust Neil, so why can't he come? _Andrew_ ," he whines.

Neil blinks, frowning at Nicky. Andrew looks between him and Nicky, amused. “Get him something to wear because he dresses like a blind person,” he tells Nicky before turning to Neil. “We’re picking you up at seven.”

~~~~

Nicky's outfit consists of ripped black jeans, and a sheer, fitted, black Henley. There were also boots in the bag, a leather jacket and fingerless gloves.

Neil blinks, looking between the bag and a smiling Nicky. “Are we gonna rob somewhere?” He needs to ask, although Nicky’s wearing a brightly colored rainbow muscle shirt, with _I'm Not Gay But My Boyfriend Is_ , which Neil thinks is so completely irrelevant and redundant.

He says nothing though, just continues sifting through the bag to see that Nicky had actually bought him fucking silk black briefs as well.

“He said you have ten minutes to get ready and meet us outside,” Nicky murmurs. “He even made Kevin sit in the back seat today, so you get shotgun.”

Neil frowns, realizing he had never thought about the fact that _Kevin_ was going to be there. He hadn't actually had a conversation with Kevin yet, because he was avoiding it for as long as possible, but he's seen the taller guy in passing a few times. Every sight of his scarred hand just leaves a horrible taste in Neil's mouth, because technically, it was his fault.

But he doesn't dwell on it, swallowing back the useless hope that Kevin wouldn't recognize him, and instead going into the bathroom of his small apartment and changing. The clothes are a perfect fit, which is slightly disconcerting, but he doesn't think about it too much, rather focusing on the foreign feel of the sheer rubbing against his skin and his nipples.

He shrugs on the leather jacket, leaving the gloves behind because, honestly, it's useless, especially since they were fingerless. Nicky is still standing outside the door when Neil exits, trying to stuff his wallet into the fitted pocket of the skinny jeans.

“Holy hell,” his mouth hung open comically, as he takes in Neil's appearance, blatantly checking him out. “Andrew’s gonna fucking flip.”

Neil blinks. “What?”

Nicky shakes his head, as if clearing his thoughts. “You look so fucking good. I think I'm going to be your personal clothes buyer from now on. You interested in threesomes?”

Neil stares at Nicky, trying to figure out if he was joking or not, then decided he didn't care. “Nicky. Car?”

Nicky nods distractedly, leading Neil over to a sleek black Maserati. Nicky gets in the back, leaving Neil standing there, staring at the dark, tinted windows. The one on the passenger side rolls down, and Andrew leans over. “Get the fuck in, Josten.”

Neil can't stop the grin from forming as he opens the door and gets in.

~~~~

The ride to Colombia is filled with soft chattering between Nicky and Aaron in the backseat. A look in the rear-view mirror shows Kevin, sitting behind the driver seat, ignoring everyone and just staring out the window. He looks older, tired, and Neil can't help but wonder what he would've been liked had he been able to play Exy.

But there's no point in wondering, so Neil focuses on the road, looking at Andrew at the corner of his eye. He spends most of the trip like that, alternating between staring subtly at Andrew, and looking out at the road.

The club in Colombia – _Eden’s Twilight_ , is crowded, both inside and out. Nicky takes them straight up to the bar as Andrew parks, weaving through the crowd as if he's been doing it his entire life.

“Roland,” Nicky greets the bartender, who immediately smiles, leaning over the counter.

“Hey guys! Where's Andrew?” Roland looks around, spotting Neil. “See you found new meat.”

Nicky snorts. “Dude. Him and Andrew – tonight, in a few hours, vid will be up. _Trust_ me when I tell you, you don't wanna miss it.”

Roland raises an eyebrow, surveying Neil. “Nathaniel, right?” Neil shrugs noncommittally, which Roland takes as confirmation. “Yeah I've seen some of your work.” He turns back to Nicky. “What's so great about it?”

Nicky shakes his head reverently. “Watch it, you won't regret it.”

Roland just laughs, and takes their orders. Neil asks for a soda, ignoring Nicky's protest. They find a table, and almost immediately Aaron and Kevin disappear into the crowd, so Neil is stuck with Nicky until Andrew shows up, which he does, two minutes later.

He takes a shot, throwing it back. “Roland asked for you,” Nicky murmurs over the loud music.

Andrew nods uncaringly. “Get lost,” he tells Nicky, who frowns, ready to protest, before deciding against it and slinking into the crowd.

And that leaves Neil alone with Andrew. Andrew doesn't talk for a few minutes, and neither does Neil, looking out on the dance floor. He can see Kevin, just barely, dancing in between a girl and a guy. He thinks he sees Aaron off to the corner making out with some girl. Nicky is the only one that isn't hard to miss, with his rainbow top and wild dancing.

“Take a shot,” Andrew says.

Neil turns back to him, shrugging off his leather jacket and hanging it on the back of his chair. “No thanks.”

Andrew smiles, and it's almost predatory. “Take a shot, and then we’ll talk.”

Neil bites back a smile, ducking his head. He can't remember the last time he drank alcohol, but he's never really been a fan of it. Still, he takes the shot glass, tossing back the alcohol, which burns his throat, and he winces.

Andrew's staring at him, and before Neil could ask what's wrong, he speaks up. “Question for question. No obligation to answer.”

Neil blinks a few times, because really, what was so interesting about him that Andrew wanted to know? He finds himself nodding before he could actually think about it.

Andrew slides another shot glass over to him. “How did you get into porn?” Andrew asks.

Neil takes the shot, contemplating. “I know Kevin,” he hedges.

Andrew raises an eyebrow. “Kevin doesn’t know you.”

The way he says it, with certainty, makes Neil believe that maybe Kevin and Andrew’s relationship went beyond Foxy.

“He doesn’t remember me,” he amends. “I met him when I was ten, along with Riko. Kengo was going to buy me.” He pauses when he sees Andrew’s frown, then takes another shot. “No, not for Evermore. For Edgar Allen.”

Andrew raises an eyebrow. “The university?”

Neil nods slowly. “For Exy. That’s what Riko was supposed to be, the number one Exy player. Kevin and I were supposed to be at his side. My dad and Kengo were best friends, so he had no qualms about giving me away. My mother had other ideas, so we grabbed everything and ran. When Riko found out, he broke Kevin’s hand.” Andrew nods as if he’d been there when it happened.

“But Kevin didn’t run away until he was eighteen,” Andrew muses. “Doesn’t explain Riko and Evermore.”

“Kengo got mad at Riko, you know?” Neil lowers his voice as if Kevin could hear him from where he was, all the way across the room at the bar. “Kevin could hardly play Exy after that. He’d lost all hope, and couldn’t even use his dominant hand. Kengo didn’t even kick Riko to the curb, just let him practice Exy as if everything was alright, then when he was eighteen, he told him to join Evermore or leave. He didn’t care about Riko.”

“And you?” Andrew asks, his voice dropping a few syllables as well.

“My mom died three years ago,” Neil can’t stop the pain from filtering in his voice. “Kengo hadn’t paid for me yet, so I wasn’t owned by him. I was free, and I decided to follow Kevin. Hoping he’d remember me. Hoping he wouldn’t. Didn’t matter. He was the only person I knew from my past - the only other person I knew that escaped Kengo as well, so it just felt safer, in a way?”

Neil sighs. “It was hard at first, you know? Not being attracted to any of the guys Dan put me with. She even tried me with a girl but that got nowhere. I got so good at faking it, good at just liking how I felt when it happened, that I didn’t realise that it could feel as good as it did when I was with you.”

Andrew doesn’t respond, and Neil’s heart pounds painfully in his chest. It was there, out in the open, Andrew could take it or leave it. “What do you want from me?” Andrew asks him, taking a shot. “I don’t do relationships.”

Neil could feel the hope filling in his chest like a little bubble. He hated it. “I don’t want a relationship. I just want whatever you’re willing to give me.”

Andrew nods in finality, and Neil could feel the bubble closing in on itself, taking his insides with it. “Yes or no?” is Andrew’s next question, and Neil can’t stop the smile from cracking his face in two, although he tries, he really does.

“Yes,” he responds, and Andrew slides a hand behind his neck, tilting his head, and pressing their lips together. Neil’s heart is thundering in his ears, his blood buzzing under his skin as Andrew kisses him like his life is on the line. He wants more of Andrew, and he pushes closer, devouring Andrew, licking his lips and the inside of his mouth, the alcohol and taste of smoke getting him dizzy.

Andrew pulls away, and the sight of his red, spit slicked lips just does something to Neil. “And what if you want more?”

It takes Neil a few seconds to gather his thoughts enough to realise that Andrew is continuing their previous conversation. “I want whatever you’re willing to give me,” Neil repeats, his voice throaty and deep with lust, hand pushing against his semi. “Because only you can.”

~~~~

They leave after that, and Neil is introduced to Andrew's bed, as Andrew plows into him, strong limbs surrounding Neil's body, Neil's fingers scratching down Andrew's back as Andrew's name is fucked out of him.

On the Monday, they're back in the meeting room at Foxy, with Nicky, Abby, Wymack and Dan sitting in front of them. "The video's up," Dan explains. "We put it up three days, but we haven't looked at the reviews or ratings yet. We decided to wait for you guys to come in."

"Well I looked at it," Nicky interjected. "Because I have absolutely no impulse control."

Dan rolls her eyes, putting on the overhead projector with a remote. She goes to the site, clicking on the video. A glance at Andrew confirms to Neil that he's uninterested. The still for this video is the picture of them in front the bed, Neil on his knees, looking up through his lashes with parted lips, and his hands on Andrew's pants. Andrew is looking down at him, eyes blown, gaze soft, lips red. Neil gets a semi immediately.

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat and Andrew snorts next to him. It's because he's glaring at Andrew, he doesn't see what's on the screen and doesn't know why Dan goes "holy fuck."

Neil looks up at the screen, the title of the video is the first thing he sees, it's a simple _Nathaniel vs Andrew Spear – Fucked by a King._

What blows him away is the three million views and ninety-five percent rating.

"Holy fuck," he breathes. "We have three million members?"

Wymack shoots him an irritated look. "We hit five million like last month, Josten. Where were you?"

"Sucking Jack's cock," Neil shoots back sarcastically, referring to the scene he did with a new timer Jack. "You were there, remember?"

Wymack rolls his eyes.

"Guys," Dan interrupts. "This is amazing. Do you see these comments? People love you. They're going crazy over the fact that Andrew's actually kissing. This is brilliant." She laughs, looking at Andrew and Neil. "Congrats guys, looks like you get a raise and two more scenes."

Neil's smile is bright and wide, compared to Andrew's seemingly unaffected, impassive gaze.

* * *

They go back to Colombia that night, because Nicky demands a celebration. Neil doesn't mind, not even when Nicky shows up with a bag in his hand containing pants that are so tight that they're practically leggings, boots and a leather vest (that makes him look like he plays with whips and paddles in his free time).

Still, he gets dressed without a word, because less than a few hours later he's sitting at the table in Eden’s with Andrew at his side. Nicky chokes down one too many tequila shots, before herding Aaron and Kevin off to the dance floor with him.

Neil just sits there, nursing his vodka soda, which he's decided to treat himself to, because he's celebrating, after all. Andrew's impassive as always, but Neil isn't surprised when he speaks up.

“You've never asked your question,” Andrew muses, finger running around the rim of the shot glass in front of him.

Neil shrugs. “Don't matter.” Andrew glares at him and he sighs. “Fine. What's your favourite colour?”

Andrew’s gaze doesn't waver when he says- “the colour of your asshole after I fuck you hard.”

Neil chokes on his drink, coughing it up slightly, some spilling on the table. Choking on alcohol fucking _burns_. Still, it doesn't stop him from chuckling. “Fuck you,” he rasps.

“No thanks,” Andrew takes the shot he's been contemplating for the past five minutes.

Neil groans, clearing his throat. “Okay, you win. Who have you slept with outside of Foxy besides me?”

Andrew lets out a low chuckle. “That's what you're going to waste your question on?” He doesn't give Neil a chance to answer. “Kevin.”

Neil doesn't know why, but he isn't surprised. “Are you going to tell him? About me?”

Andrew takes another shot. “Not my story to tell. Are you?”

Neil bites his lip. “I don't know. Maybe. Eventually.”

~~~~

But he doesn't get a chance to. It's only two weeks later, at the annual Grabby Awards, that everything goes to shit.

Neil and Andrew are nominated for the best duo, which is the only reason why Neil is at the awards. Andrew's there as well, and Neil highly suspects it's because of Kevin, the way Kevin sticks to Andrew like moth to a flame, sending terrified looks towards Riko and the rest of Evermore.

The MC, who's a drag queen named Misty Haze (who's notoriously famous for throwing shade, lip synching and witty comebacks, or so she says), starts calling out the nominees for Best Duo when Kevin literally buries himself in the space between Andrew and Neil.

Neil says nothing, because despite the fact that Kevin's half on top of him, and he wants nothing more than to shove the fork on the table into his leg, it's the sight of Kevin’s scarred hand that's curled into a fist that stops him.

“I'm sorry,” Kevin breathes desperately. “I'm sorry, I just-”

“It's okay,” Neil says quickly before Kevin gets a mild aneurism. “Just shut up.”

Andrew probably snorts, but Neil is listening to Misty, who has finally finished with all her bad shade-throwing jokes that no one laughed at, and is finally down to the good stuff.

“Okay, boys and gentlemen,” she says with a flourish of her glittering hand. “Our nominees for the _best fucking duo_ – literally – are...” then she trails off in suspense. Neil blinks at her, just wanting her to get over with it so he can go the fuck home and get out of this itchy suit. “Jeremy Knox and Brandon Alvarez; Trojan Court!” The screen flares behind her, and Neil recognizes the guy who was at the clinic, as well as another guy he didn't know.

The crowd claps, and there’s cheering and hooting as Misty continues. “Riko, my love, and Kevin Day; Evermore!”

The picture on the screen changes, and Kevin burrows further down between Andrew and Neil, muttering, “oh god, oh god, oh my _fucking_ god.”

Andrew ignores him as Neil shuffles uncomfortably. There's only so much space when there are two chairs next to each other and three people. Neil is practically falling off, because Andrew was a stoic asshole who refused to move. The picture on the screen is Kevin on his knees with his back to Riko, who's standing over him, a hand wrapped around his neck, yanking his head back, forcing Kevin to look up at him.

Neil doesn't get to see much more, because then the picture changes and Kevin relaxes almost immediately.

“Annnnnnd Nathaniel and Andrew Spear; Foxy!” She finishes excitedly, before cupping a hand around her mouth and murmuring, “guys, I gotta tell you, this one left a lady hot and wet.” She dropped a long-lashed, glittery wink, and Neil flushed hot when he saw the picture on the screen.

It wasn't the picture from the photoshoot, because no, the world hated him. It was a still from the video itself, where Neil came the first time. His hips were arching up from the bed, fingers digging into the mattress, a pure look of bliss in his face as they caught him in the height of his orgasm.

Neil immediately ducks his face behind Kevin, flushing a bright red, and Kevin pats his thigh awkwardly as if to say _there, there_ , which would be _so much less fucking awkward_ if he wasn't sporting a _half boner._

“Are you fucking serious?” Neil hisses in Kevin’s ear, and Kevin just shrugs, shushing him.

Thank fuck, the picture disappears, and is replaced with the words “AND THE 2016 GRABBY AWARD FOR THE BEST DUO GOES TO…”

Misty opens the envelope and grins widely. Next to Neil, Kevin crosses his fingers.

“Please let me lose, fuck,” he whispers to whatever deity is stupid enough to listen to him after he curses them out, and Neil snorts.

Kevin shoots him a glare. Neil goes to retort when Misty shouts out- “Nathaniel and Andrew, Foxy!” The crowd cheers and Neil is frozen to his chair because he never, ever, expected or wanted to win a prize, and Andrew isn't moving either- they're both absolutely fucking useless, so Dan sighs, getting up and go up to the stage.

Misty is all hugs and kisses and congratulations but then she spots Neil in the crowd and gasps as dramatically as a drag queen can. “Nathaniel, baby, is that you?! Oh love, come up here!”

Neil blinks rapidly, before Kevin gives him a small shove in his back, and he gets up, moving stiffly towards the stage. Misty envelops him in a hug, declaring all her love for him, so much that he's terrified the next thing that comes out of her mouth is a marriage proposal.

“Oh my god,” she splays her sharply manicured fingers across her ample bosom, and says, “guys, we need to see a replay. Immediately.” She snaps her fingers, and hey, there's a video of Neil with a vibrator in his ass, coming untouched and moaning Andrew’s name like a prayer, but all Neil could hear is-

“ _Are you sure you're a Wesninski if you take it up the ass_?” Riko’s voice is loud and Neil’s blood rushes through his veins like a wild fire. He clutches the trophy until the edges are digging into his palm, and no one else reacts because no one else cares, and Misty is fanning herself dramatically but all Neil could focus is on the fact that he _can't breathe._

His heart is pounding a little too loud and his veins are shot and when Misty touches him again, he flinches, because he's trying to draw air in and it's not working-

It's a haze but he hears Misty saying cheerfully “-never thought I'd get you up on this stage-,” and then there's a warm hand on the back of his neck, and a voice saying, “ _you're Neil Josten.”_

Neil looks up to meet the hazel eyes of the guy who can give him the world and more, and he somehow chokes back the panic. To the outsider, it would look like Andrew’s giving Neil congratulations or something, because there's a small smile on his face that looks painted on because it doesn't match his eyes which are dead serious.

Neil isn't sure what happens, but suddenly he's off the stage, and Misty is back cracking her terrible puns, and he finds himself at Kevin, who's staring at him with wide, terrified eyes.

“Nathaniel Wesninski,” Kevin breathes, and Neil just stares at him helplessly, focusses on every point of Andrew’s hand against his skin, so he doesn't go into another panic attack. Kevin is cradling his left, damaged hand against his chest, and says in a shaky voice- “this is your fau-”

He doesn't get to finish, because anger flares in Neil and he stomps on Kevin’s foot so hard, he curls over in pain, barely muffling the cry. “That's not my fault. That's Riko’s fault. It's not my fault you were too much of a coward to stand up to him.”

Kevin just glares at him. “We could've had everything-”

“Yes, and you're too scared of Riko now, but that doesn't matter once you're playing Exy? Newsflash, dumbass, just because your left hand is dominant, doesn't mean you can't play with your right. You're too scared of him, and you're too scared to play Exy because of him, so get the fuck off my case.” Neil storms off, leaving Andrew chuckling after him.

Looks like Neil and Kevin weren't meant to be friends, anyway.

* * *

 

Dan explains to them, using a lot of business terms and statistics that Neil doesn't care about, that their next scene will be in a month, after the hype has died down a bit.

So, instead she tells them they're going to continue on schedule.

Neil’s next scene is with Matt, which isn't all that bad, but when she slides a contract for the next scene over to Andrew, who’s fist clenches and nostril flares, Neil doesn't even have to ask as Andrew storms out, looking pissed.

So, that's why Neil volunteers to change shifts with Nicky in the shop for the entire time before his and Andrew's next scene. All employees had shifts to work in the Foxy shop, which basically consisted of the packaging and mailing out of online orders (for DVDs, sex toys, magazines).

So every day, he has a reason to come in and check the schedule on the screen outside Dan’s office. It's only a week later that he sees it, Andrew and Seth’s shoot in Studio 6.

No wonder Andrew was pissed. Neil sends Nicky a text that he wasn't going to come into the shop today, then goes off to Studio 1. It's a contemporary master bathroom, with a large bathtub and glass walled shower.

Neil purses his lips, before pressing the button by the door that makes the red light outside above the door turn on, showing the studio was occupied. He gets the lube and puts it by the bathtub.

He gets out his phone as he puts the bathtub to fill, composing a text to Andrew.

_Studio 1 when you're done._

He sends it, before stripping, laying in the water. He turns it off when the water fills up three quarter way, stroking himself slowly to full hardness, his cockhead just above the water level.

He doesn't speed up his movements, just continues moving his hand up and down his shaft lazily. He doesn't know how long it is that he lays there, eyes closed, trying not to imagine Andrew fucking him- or sucking him- or eating him out- or just Andrew in general because he didn't want to come.

It's a while before the door opens slowly, and Neil doesn't open his eyes. It didn't matter who came in unless it was Andrew.

“I'm not fucking you,” Andrew says.

A smile ghosts over Neil face before he laughs. “Don't have to. Just sit back and enjoy the show. Take your mind off… things.”

When Neil opens his eyes, Andrew is standing near the bathtub. A chill runs under Neil’s skin as Andrew stares down at him with a hooded gaze.

Then he retreats, sitting on the shower stool opposite the bathtub and Neil grins. He moves into a kneeling position, his ass bared to Andrew, his left hand splayed on the bathroom wall. It feels weird doing this in front of someone... or just in general. Neil's never really touched himself before for pleasure- never had the motivation or need to.

Now, with Andrew's heavy gaze on him, goosebumps spreads across his skin, and his heart skitters as he lubes his fingers, and pushes one in.

His breath shudders, arching his back to get it in deeper. His cock is hanging heavy between his legs, and he knows that Andrew has front seat view to everything, and it just makes it better.

"Fuck," he breathes, adding another finger almost immediately because once more, that... _yearning_ to be filled is an ache in the pit of his stomach. He pushes them deep, searching for his sweet spot, legs trembling as pleasure floods up his spine.

It's only when he's on three fingers, he finds that spot, and he breathes out a curse and Andrew's name all in one as precum drips from his cock. His wrist is starting to ache, being bent at that awkward angle, but it doesn't matter because seconds later, he feels Andrew sitting on the ledge of the bathtub.

Andrew grasps his wrist firmly, pulling it out of his hole, and Neil whimpers at the loss. Then Andrew shoves in two fingers, and Neil cries out, one hand going down to tug at his cock frantically,

"Ah-Andrew," he whimpers because Andrew's rubbing relentlessly at Neil's prostate, pushing against it. Another finger joins the party, and Neil is lost to the sensations, crying and moaning, his both hands pressed against the tiles on the wall, pushing back against Andrew's fingers that are buried deep inside of him.

A soft bite on his ass cheek makes him cry out, and then a hand wraps around his cock, jerking him off.

Neil's legs tense painfully as the orgasm crashes into him, his entire body shuddering with the force. "Fuck!" He cries, legs failing him as his hands slide bonelessly from the wall, barely stopping himself from smashing his face into the bottom of the bathtub.

"Fuck, Andrew," he groans out, as the water swashes around his sensitive cock. He blinks blearily as he looks back, looks at the hard on in Andrew's pants, which is pushing out his sweats in a tent. He reaches out, looking up at Andrew. "Yes or no?"

Andrew stares at him for a few seconds, before standing. "Not today," he says before he leaves.

Neil grins, because 'not today' is a hundred times better than a 'no'.

********************

There was a knock on the door. Neil shuffles toward it quickly, opening it to see a short blonde standing outside. He looks at him, then back at the phone in his hand.

"Spear, right?" He asks after pulling up the Grindr app, scrolling through the messages he had with this stranger. "How original."

The guy doesn't respond, and Neil sighs. "Look, I've never done this... hooking up... before. How does it go? Do I offer you a beer or...?"

"Just your bedroom," the guy says shortly, and Neil grins.

The guy pushes him inward, before shoving him back against the door, pressing their lips together in a quick, desperate movement.

Neil opens his legs, and immediately the guy puts his hands on Neil's ass, boosting him up so Neil can wrap his legs around his waist.

Their groins push together hard, and Neil moans, head falling back to hit the door as the guy sucks on his neck, biting his way down to his collarbone.

"Fuck," Neil laughs breathlessly. "You gonna fuck me here or on the bed?"

The guy snorts, and Neil holds on tightly as he walks through the tiny apartment, before dumping him unceremoniously on the bed. He tugs off his shirt, shoving down his pants, and Neil does the same, heart pounding in anticipation as the guy crawls up Neil’s body, kissing him deeply.

Their bodies press together, and Neil can feel their throbbing cocks press together through both of their underwear, and then the guy’s making his way down Neil’s body, tugging off his underwear.

“Fuck,” Neil breathes, as heat envelopes his cock, as he swallows Neil down to the root. Neil buries his hand in the blonde hair, head thrown back as he moans. “Fuck, Spear.”

“Call me Andrew,” the guy laughs throatily, but Neil barely hears him, lost in sensation as he swallows him down over and over.

“Raise your hips,” Andrew murmurs, and he slides a pillow under Neil’s ass, pushing his knees back, before burying his face in Neil’s ass.

“Oh my god,” Neil groans, biting his lip as he looks down to where Andrew’s buried, the blonde hair shining in the sunlight through the window.

Andrew’s tongue caresses his asshole, hands pushing his cheeks apart, getting in deeper, and Neil’s breathing shortens as Andrew brushes over it with his thumb.

“Wait,” Neil gasps, pushing Andrew back. Andrew rears up on his knees, frowning down at Neil, but Neil just sort of grabs the pillow and flops over onto his stomach, presenting his ass to Andrew.

“Fuck,” Andrew mumbles, before he dives right back in. Neil wraps his hand around the pillow, letting himself getting lost in the sensation of the warm wetness running over his hole. Andrew grabs a hold of his cock, stroking it, and Neil whimpers as the blonde fucks him with his tongue.

“Please,” Neil mumbles, pushing back and spreading his legs wider, not sure what he wants, but that doesn’t matter. He’s been rimmed before, but no one’s ever gone long enough for him to actually enjoy it, they’ve done it mostly for show more than anything else.

But Andrew’s going all out, burying his tongue deep inside of Neil, and Neil can’t do anything but whimper and beg and plead and push back against the tantalizing warmth of Andrew’s mouth.

Andrew’s fingers are digging into the meaty flesh of his ass but he could care less because he’s so close, his cock leaking with Andrew’s hand wrapped firmly around it. Andrew pushes in one finger, then two, fucking Neil hard with them, and that, combined with the feel of the wet warm tongue pressing against his asshole sends him over the edge, shuddering and stuttering out curses.

Andrew doesn't even waste time, doesn't even let Neil recover from his mind-blowing orgasm, just kneels up and presses his cock in, somehow already lubed up, so he just slides right into Neil’s open, lax hole. The pressure is intense and so, _so_ right.

“Andrew,” Neil gasps out between breaths, the pleasure chasing up his spine and spreading goosebumps. Andrew’s fingers are digging into his sides as he shoves in all the way, pressing his hips to Neil’s ass.

Andrew stays like that, and Neil’s body is thrumming from the feeling of being _so_ full and _so_ sensitive, he's barely coming off his high from his extended orgasm when Andrew starts to pound into him, pushing against his sensitive prostate and all Neil could really do is hold on to his pillow and _cry._

He bites down as Andrew slams into him from the back, faintly remembering that Andrew hated doggy style, but no one’s complaining so he just hangs on for the ride.

Andrew lays across his back, pressing kisses to Neil’s spine and neck as he rolls his hips into Neil over and over, pushing deeper each time. Neil’s sensitive cock is pressing against the pillow a bit painfully but he can't even bring himself to care, stuck between Andrew’s dick and his kisses, not sure which is making him feel _dizzy_.

Andrew rolls over, pulling Neil on top of him. Neil leaning back to brace himself on Andrew’s chest as he rolls his hips. His cock hangs half hard, as he pushes harder and more desperately onto Andrew.

There's no rush to get himself off, as he hangs his head and whimpers and groans. It amazes him each time, how it’s never felt like this before. Andrew knows his body like he knows the back of his hand.

“Fuck,” Neil mutters in between groans as he drives himself hard onto Andrew over and over. Each strike against his prostate makes him lose his breath. Andrew’s hand comes around to grasp Neil’s cock, which is valiantly trying to get back into the game but it can’t, not just yet.

Andrew keeps stroking, though, one hand on Neil’s hip, holding him still as he fucks upward into Neil. Neil gasps, because Andrew’s hand is stroking him back to hardness, and quickly.

It’s almost too much, the pleasure is so intense he feels like he’s on the verge of blacking out, but he hangs on for the ride, loving how his body is thrumming entirely and how there’s tingles going up and down his spine.

Andrew stops with two taps Neil’s hip, and Neil gets the idea, gently raising his hip so Andrew slides out, before turning around and swallowing Andrew, pumping him hard, before the blonde mutters a curse and comes, splattering all over Neil’s face.

He’s breathing heavily, but he still pulls Neil up, over him, yanking their faces close together as he jacks Neil off quickly. Neil’s breath speeds up, eyes locked onto Andrew’s. It’s intimate, and Neil can’t breathe as he comes, eyes closing as he mutters out a curse, forehead falling to rest against Andrew’s.

It seems like forever before his body stops trembling from the force of his second orgasm, but he comes down, practically collapsing onto Andrew, smearing the come between themselves.

He wants to just lay here, fall asleep. He’s exhausted, body worn from his two orgasms but life doesn’t give him a break, because Wymack yells, “cut!”, and Andrew pushes him off climbing off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

Neil just lays there trying to catch his breath and calm his heart before he dies of a heart attack. Nicky comes up, tossing a towel on him, and Neil takes it, wiping off his face.

“Here,” Nicky offers him a bottled water, which Neil accepts gratefully.

“Okay,” Wymack says as he reviews the footage quickly. “That’s a wrap on _Nathaniel vs Andrew Spear – Fucked by a Stranger_. Let’s clear up, guys.”

Neil yawns, before chugging half the bottle and stretching. He feels sated and floaty. Nicky chuckles, handing him a robe, which he wraps around himself, going into the bathroom where Andrew’s waiting for him in the shower.

“Took you long enough,” Andrew says without turning to look at him.

Neil just chuckles and joins him.

********************

Neil doesn't even have to go on the website to know if their next scene is successful, because the next time they go into Colombia, Kevin barges in, pale faced and horrified, not even caring that Neil and Andrew are casually making out on the bed as he paces the room.

Andrew pulls away from Neil, turning slowly to look at Kevin. "Go away."

Kevin's either hard of hearing or an idiot, because he ignores Andrew, accompanying his pacing with nervous hands pushing through his hair.

Then he stops, looking at Andrew, ignoring Neil, who's just casually lying under Andrew as if this was a normal thing that usually happens. "Riko wants to do another scene."

Neil frowns, but Andrew doesn't react. "Say no."

"Andrew," he implores. "I don't know how to. He- If he makes Dan an offer she can't resist- I- I don't know how to tell him no."

Andrew's sigh is barely perceptible. "Let me help you. Repeat after me. Nuh-oh. No."

"An-"

"Get out," Andrew dismisses him, before turning his attention back to Neil.

"Andrew!" Kevin snaps, and Andrew stills, and Neil is suddenly very aware of everything that's going on in the blonde's eyes- and he was _very_ pissed.

Andrew rolls off Neil fluidly, and the coward flinches and takes a step back. "What do you want from me?"

A knife appears out of seemingly nowhere, and Neil has to hide his smile as Kevin swallows harshly.

"Andrew, you promised-"

"So did you," Andrew said.

Kevin's eyes darted between Andrew, and Neil, finally acknowledging his existence. "I," his voice is shaking. "I promised you that I'd make this all worth it- if you helped me, if you did the scenes with me to keep Riko off my back, I promised you that I'd make it worth it." He stares at Neil. "Isn't Nathaniel worth it?"

Andrew sneers. "You didn't bring Neil here."

Kevin's barely holding on, grasping at straws, talking quickly. "Yes, _yes_ , but I'm the reason he's here, right?" He looks at Neil, who doesn't give him anything. "I- I'm the reason you chose Foxy."

Neil snorts, not bothering to acknowledge him. "Fuck, your ego is huge."

Kevin looks at Andrew, at his knife. "Andrew- no matter how you take it, I... I kept my promise. Maybe it wasn't how you wanted it... but I still kept it nevertheless."

Andrew looks pissed, fingering the knife slowly. "Get out," he says finally.

Kevin falters, whatever hope that had been brimming, finally dying out. "Andrew-"

"Get the fuck out," Andrew replies, and Kevin leaves almost immediately, head ducked down like a fucking wounded puppy.

Andrew stands there staring at Kevin's empty spot for a few minutes, before scoffing and slamming the knife in his hand into the wall. Then he storms out, shutting the door behind him with a loud bang.

~~~~

Neil doesn't know how Kevin gets his address, but somehow, he still appears a few days after the incident in Colombia, knocking on the door loudly as Neil gets back from his run.

"What do you want?" He asks, pulling his earphones out and wrapping them around his phone.

"Where's Andrew?"

Neil shrugs, not making a move towards his door, preferring to have the conversation outside, where he won't be tempted to stab the idiot. "I'm not his keeper."

"But you're his boyfriend."

"No, I'm not. What do you want?"

Kevin bites his bottom lip. "I want to ask you something," he says cautiously.

"Go ahead. Doesn't mean I'll answer," Neil shoves his phone into his pocket, before running his hand through his sweaty hair. He's craving a shower, but he's not moving until Kevin leaves.

He doesn't know what he's expecting, maybe something about Andrew or Riko or Nathaniel Wesninski, but he certainly doesn't anticipate- "Do you really think I could've continued playing Exy?"

Neil blinks, frowning. Exy isn't something he liked to think about- there was something about it that left a hole in the pit of his stomach. "I think you could've done whatever the hell you want."

Kevin looks lost. "But what about Riko?"

"What about him?" Neil snarls. "Riko isn't fucking playing Exy anymore. Why do you let him rule you, you fucking coward? Doesn't matter what Andrew does or what I say, does it? Because you can't fucking think for yourself and it's fucking pathetic."

"Neil," Kevin says, voice shaking a bit. "I can't escape him."

"Then I can't help you," Neil says with finality. "Why are you so scared of him?"

"Because I see what he does to Jean!" Kevin cries out. "And I don't want that to be me."

Neil scoffs. "You really are disgustingly pathetic," he bites out, before slamming the door in Kevin's face.

* * *

 

Their last scene of their series, Nicky concludes, should be titled _Fucked by a Politician_. His argument? No one wants to see that orange cheeto ass head in office, so better give them some motivation to keep up their patriotism.

Neil doesn't get it, but Andrew just shrugs, which is why they're in the conference room again, planning out the scene.

"-and we'll just stick up _Vote for Spear_ flyers all over the windows," Nicky says excitedly. "And Neil could be like Senator Spear's like, side thing, who helps him out, after a frustrating rally or something."

Dan blinks, sighing heavily. "Okay, well, what room will we use?"

Nicky stares at her in disbelief. "The office, _duh_. Beds are _so_ outdated."

No one really had a say after that, not even with the crappy, cheesy dialogue, and the even crappier, cheesier settings, as Nicky started babbling excitedly about the scene.

Neil ignores him, slouching back in his seat, head lolling back to smile at the ceiling because, hey, at least he's getting to see Andrew in a suit again.

He's thinking about that, and then he starts thinking about Andrew's arms, how strong and firm they were, then fuck, his abs, which are literally washboard-status worthy. He doesn't even realize that the meeting is up until Andrew smacks him on the back of his head, muttering, "Studio 7".

Neil doesn't realize he's never been to Studio 7 until he walks through the doors and is faced with a full-blown office. There's a large mahogany desk, a soft black office chair behind it, and two others in front of it. There's actual papers strewn across the desk, with a blank wooden name plate on the front of the desk. There's bookshelves on either side of the room, filled with books, and plastic plotted plants. There's a huge glass window at the back of the room, which is probably the window Nicky was talking about.

The office actually looks _lived_ in, but when Neil draws near to the table, the pages are filled with random numbers and letters, with random pen markings. He doesn’t realize Nicky's followed them, until he bursts into the room and starts painting out his idea for the scene in the most colorful expressions ever, so Neil has to ask-

"Why are you so excited about this?"

Immediately Nicky falters, blinking as he literally starts shutting down. Andrew raises an eyebrow at him. "Is Erik not coming again?"

Nicky sighs. "He, uh," Nicky rubs the back of his head, slouching slightly. "He has to stay in Germany a few more weeks because, uh, flights are expensive. He's going to try to come next month."

Neil's eyes dart around, shooting a panicked glance to Andrew- is he supposed to say something nice? "Uh. Well. At least he's still coming?"

Nicky smiles, and it's soft and not fanatic. "Yeah. At least he is." He drops his hand, slapping his thigh. He glances around the room, all the excitement drained out of him. "Well, yeah that's my idea," he says quietly, he says before he leaves. "See you at home, Andrew."

* * *

 

On the day of the scene, banging on the door wakes Neil up violently because in the dream, they're gunshots. It's only when his racing heart has calmed down significantly, and he's not looking for an escape, that he rolls off the bed, pulling on a shirt.

He opens the door, blinking blearily at the short menace outside.

"Get dressed," Aaron says. "Andrew's waiting."

Neil blinks a few times, trying to figure out if he was still dreaming, and why Aaron was looking at him as if he was ready to stab Neil a few times just for fun.

Deciding not to question it, he shuffles back inside, brushing his teeth and pulling on jeans and a jersey, grabbing his phone. Aaron is still standing where Neil left him, looking at the threshold as if it's gonna suddenly materialize into a one-eyed monster and eat him alive.

Neil doesn't acknowledge him, just brushes past him and locks the door, ignoring him as he goes down the stairs into the parking lot where he sees the sleek black Maserati.

He gets into the front seat, where Andrew is drinking coffee, not even acknowledging his presence. They ignore Aaron as he sits in the back. "Coffee me," Neil mumbles, leaning his head back on the headrest.

Andrew hands him the mug before peeling out the parking lot. Neil sips the coffee, yawning. It was six in the morning, so it was still relatively dark. Neil doesn't bother question Andrew, just uses the coffee mug to warm his hands, resting it between his thighs, and closing his eyes.

The next time he opens them, the car is parked outside an airport, and Aaron had disappeared.

“Have you finally run him out the country?” Neil asks, burrowing further into the comfy seat.

Andrew doesn't bother to answer and Neil didn't expect him to anyway. Before long, Aaron comes back, a taller guy in tow, climbing into the back of the car without saying a word. The drive back is also quiet but it's only when they reach back to Andrew’s place and the car is empty again save for Andrew and Neil, that Andrew talks.

“That's Erik,” is all he says shortly, and Neil has to rack his brain before he remembers the conversation Andrew and Nicky had had about this Erik person just a few days before, in Studio 7.

“I thought he wasn't coming again?” Neil asks, frowning, as Andrew drives off at a dangerous speed.

Andrew just shrugs but Neil knows better, knows that no matter how impassive Andrew acts, he still cared enough to make Nicky happy.

They go to Foxy Studios after that, Neil feeling utterly exhausted as he continues to sip at the extra sweet coffee. Neil leans against Andrew as they walk into the building, and Andrew shoots him a glare but Neil doesn't care.

"Coffee?" He asks, before yawning, holding out the mug of potential diabetes to the short blonde, who takes it.

Dan meets them in the hallway, briefing them as they walk to the dressing room. Andrew ignores her, as per usual, but Neil at least attempts to listen to her.

It's the same thing as discussed before- suits, flyers, office, lots of sex. They go through the motions of getting ready, Andrew with a grey fitted suit and a blue tie, Neil with jeans and a hoodie, because he was the side thing, after all.

Studio 7 is littered with flyers stuck all over the windows. Neil highly doubts any politician's office would actually be like that, but hey, he's not going to complain. The camera crew is setting up, Wymack barking orders at everyone.

"Nicky isn't coming in today," Dan says, looking around the room. "So it'll just be Wymack and the crew."

Neil shrugs, blinking blearily as he sits in one of the casting chairs situated at the back of the room, closing his eyes as he slouches in the chair.

He actually knocks out for what seems like a minute, but is actually twenty, before Andrew is prodding at his head.

"You didn't prep," he says, and Neil shrugs. He glares at Neil. "You're getting lazy."

Neil smiles widely. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy it more than I do."

Andrew scoffs and turns to ignore Neil, but doesn't deny it one bit as he settles into the chair next to Neil. Neil yawns, slouching lower in his chair, looking around at the room.

He frowns when he sees Kevin by the door, talking to Dan. “What’s he doing here?” Neil asks, nodding in Kevin’s direction.

Andrew looks over, rolling his eyes when he sees Kevin. “Don’t know, don’t care.”

“Guys,” Wymack comes up to them. “Are you ready? Let’s get this over with, yeah?”

Neil nods, yawning as he stands, Andrew right behind him.

“Awesome,” Wymack says drily.

********************

Neil moans as Andrew slides home. Neil’s laying on the table, the papers carelessly tossed aside, limbs spread obscenely. He tugs at his cock lamely, already hard and half way there to his orgasm.

He gasps as Andrew presses all the way in, filling him up in the best way possible. After being rimmed, finger fucked and blown, Neil is keyed up and so ready to be fucked. Neil is naked, sweaty skin sticking to the polished wood, with Andrew fully dressed between his legs – and Neil realizes this is probably going to be a kink for him.

There’s just something about Andrew owning him, with his suit on, tie hanging and brushing over Neil’s abdomen with every thrust that makes Neil sort of lose it.

“Ah-Andrew!” He cries out, fingers curling around the tie, not tugging, just holding, as Andrew wraps a firm hand around Neil’s member and pumps him in time with his hard movements.

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, looking down to where Andrew is meeting his body over and over. He can feel the harsh scrape of the zipper every time, the feeling only reminding him of Andrew’s clothed status. The orgasm builds before he even realizes, and he’s gasping for air, hand tightening around Andrew’s tie and it’s climbing up his spine like a wave of pleasure before he’s arching into Andrew’s body, holding on as he shudders, crying out Andrew’s name.

Andrew doesn’t stop, just bows his head to rest their foreheads together, harsh pants washing over Neil’s face. Neil’s still trying to catch his breath but he wraps a hand around Andrew’s neck, bringing him down for a soft kiss.

The softness doesn’t last long because Andrew’s pulling out and pumping his cock, pressing their lips bruisingly hard together as he comes.

They’re gasping into each other’s mouths, trying to catch their breaths, unable to stop kissing, not even caring when Wymack calls for the scene to end. Andrew’s pushing Neil back, kissing him harder and harder and Neil is just pliant under him, leaning back on his hands.

It seems like hours before they’re able to part, but when they do it’s only minutes because Wymack’s still standing there, rewatching the footage quickly, ignoring them.

“Fuck,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil’s nerves are shot because he’s never seen Andrew look this debauched. There’s some sort of unspoken agreement between them now, what they’d originally called ‘nothing’, well… maybe it was something now.

Neil stands a little wobbly as Andrew steps back, stripping out of his suit. Neil grins cheekily. “Maybe we could keep the suit, yeah?”

Andrew just raises his eyebrows, but Neil sees the little smirk that he’s trying to fight off. He grabs a robe that is handed to him, wrapping himself up as he drinks some water.

There’s a pleasant ache in Neil’s lower spine but it’s a nice reminder, as he moves, of Andrew. He sees Kevin standing by the door, frowning, and Neil offers him a small smile. Kevin looks confused, but smiles back, not moving from his position.

Andrew bypasses Kevin completely, going to the bathroom, but Neil stops at the doorway. “You okay?”

Kevin looks down at his shoes as he folds his arms. “Yeah. Andrew’s sorted everything. Good scene there.”

Neil snorts, looking pointedly at Kevin’s boner, not even having to imagine how big he is. “Best you take care of that, then. I hear blue balls’ a bitch.”

Kevin laughs, and Neil grins back, before joining Andrew in the shower.

*********************

* * *

 

“Andrew,” Neil snaps, after slamming open the door to the lounge. The blond looks up from where he was leaning on the counter, stuffing his face with ice cream.

Neil looks pissed. He's naked, his cock soft, and he looks seething mad as he just gives Andrew a look that says _come hither_ , before storming back out.

Andrew sighs dramatically, closing his ice cream, licking the spoon and putting it in the sink. He follows Neil who angrily stomps over to studio where he was just shooting, and when Andrew enters, Neil is standing next to Wymack, arms folded, glowering.

“Andrew,” Wymack sighs. “Neil can't get hard.”

Neil glares at Wymack. “It's not _that_ ,” Neil bites out. “It's because _that_ asshole,” he points angrily to the hotel room set. Seth was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking somewhere between smug and pissed. “Needs some fucking lessons. Literally. He needs to learn how to fuck someone. Because he's _so_ bad at it,” Neil snorts. “Like, I've had bad people, but he's the _worst._ No preparation. Nothing.”

Andrew shrugs. “That's cause he's a bottom.”

“Hey!” Seth protested but they all ignored him.

“He’s not a bottom, because then he'll know how to treat a bottom right,” Neil snarls. “He's an asshole.”

“Right. What am I here for?” Andrew raises his eyebrows and Wymack sighs again.

“It's a sponsored video, so we need to shoot it today. So, can you please get Neil hard so we can move on with my life?”

“What's the sponsored product?” Andrew drawls and Wymack huffs exasperatedly.

“It doesn't fucking matter, Andrew. Can you do something or not?”

Andrew rolls his eyes, looking over at Neil, nodding to the bathroom. “In there.”

“Andrew,” Wymack starts, but Andrew stops him short.

“If I do anything in this room, you're going to have to pay me,” he snaps, before walking Neil over to the bathroom, closing the door and pushing Neil against the wall.

Neil sighs, wrapping his hand around Andrew’s waist, nosing along the blonde’s neck.

“Couldn't you just have imagined me fucking you? I was doing something important, you know,” Andrew snipes, and Neil rolled his eyes.

“Trust me. He's _that_ bad.” Neil laughs before it gets cut off by Andrew’s mouth on his. The kiss deepens and Neil moans, hands tugging at Andrew’s hair as he rolls their hips together.

Andrew presses his fingers to Neil’s hole, and Neil gasps, cock plumping almost immediately as Andrew fingers him slowly.

“Fuck, Andrew,” Neil laughs throatily, head falling back to thump against the wall. “Think they’ll let us do a scene together instead?”

Andrew just rolls his eyes, dropping to his knees and swallowing Neil’s half hard cock. Neil moans loudly, not caring if Wymack and the others hear, hand going to Andrew’s hair as Andrew fingers him hard, pressing and hooking his fingers.

A few more pumps of his cock, and Neil is fully hard, gasping for air, almost forgetting that he’s _not_ supposed to come, not yet anyway.

“Shit,” Neil’s fingers curl in Andrew’s blonde strands, but he can’t bring himself to pull Andrew off. “Shit, Andrew, I’m going to come.”

Andrew pulls off, Neil’s cock pointing upwards, hard and pissed and red, leaking precum.

“I’ll wait here for you,” Andrew says, pushing Neil out the door.

\----

It doesn’t take long for Neil to come back, and Andrew joins him in the shower. He’s hard from their previous activities, and Neil grins cheekily as he reaches down and tugs at Andrew’s cock.

Andrew bites Neil’s lip as his breathing becomes laboured, and Neil’s hand moves faster.

“On your knees,” Andrew orders breathlessly, and Neil chuckles, going down and tilting his head, closing his eyes and parting his lips slightly.

Andrew tugs himself off a few times, pushing his hand through Neil’s hair as he comes, striping Neil’s face. “Fuck,” he murmurs, rubbing his thumb over Neil’s lips, then bends to kiss Neil softly.

Neil grins at him, wiping some of the come off his cheek, licking his finger, smiling audaciously. He stands, moving under the water to wash his face off and Andrew kisses him again.

It's only when they're drying themselves off, and Andrew’s half dressed, that Seth comes in, looking proud as fuck.

It only lasts a second, though, before Andrew is slamming his fist into his smug face. Seth stumbled back, looking at Andrew in horror as the blonde slams him into the wall, his arm at his throat. Neil doesn't move to stop him, just continues putting on his clothes.

“Next time Dan says you have a scene with Neil,” Andrew bites out into Seth’s terrified face. “You're gonna respectfully decline, okay?”

Seth just stares at him. Andrew pulls him forward and slams him back, and Seth cries out in pain. “Okay, okay! I get it. Fucking hell, Andrew.”

Andrew tosses him to the side and he stumbles, almost falling. Neil hands Andrew his shirt and Andrew shrugs it on, looking back at the pathetic asshole.

“And Seth?” The guy looks up, tense and afraid. “It's all in the foreplay.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took me like a million years to write this. There will be more parts to this series, including Kandreil and JereJean. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own GT, the Grabby Awards or Grindr.


End file.
